A Real American Hero 166
|Synopsis1= Just outside the pier of Broca Beach, Cutter, Shipwreck and Polly, Topside and Deep Six are monitoring a Cobra helicopter that is about to land, the roof of the pier opens up and reveals a hidden hangar. Deep Six is checking the lines holding a S.H.A.R.C. to the W.H.A.L.E. The Joes theorize that the helicopter is landing with Destro and the Baroness, who will take a different mode of transportation to Scotland. Cobra Commander greets the chopper and confronts Destro about using the mission to attack the Pit to rescue the Baroness. Destro responds that he has different priorities. They head down a flight of stairs to a submarine pen. Cobra Commander is surprised as he knew nothing was down there. He is reminded by an Iron Grenadier that the pier was Destro's bailiwick. The Baroness and Destro board the sub. The Joes launch the S.H.A.R.C. off the W.H.A.L.E. manually, Deep Six is acting on his own hunch. The Baroness begins a conversation with Destro about betraying his trust but it is interrupted when she spots the W.H.A.L.E. on the sonar. Cobra Commander gets a call from Dr. Mindbender who tells the Commander that the Brainwave Scanner has been destroyed by the Arashikage Ninjas who have carved their clan symbol into it. Cobra Commander blames Destro and orders three Morays launched after the sub. Three large tubes shoot the Morays over the beach into the water. The sub spots the Morays on sonar and dives and activates a cloaking device. When they do so Deep Six loses them. The Morays head straight for the W.H.A.L.E., they lose the sub also. The W.H.A.L.E. launches all missiles and destroys one Moray. The remaining two Morays launch all four torpedoes in response. One hits the W.H.A.L.E., and injures Shipwreck. Deep Six orders the W.H.A.L.E. to launch depth charges but as he does a Cobra Undertow attaches a limpet mine to his hull. Shipwreck boards a Moray to give the W.H.A.L.E. time to launch the depth charges. Deep Six ejects the canopy of his S.H.A.R.C. and goes after the Undertow. Destro hears a limpet mine being attached to the sub and personally goes after it. Shipwreck and Polly take over one of the Morays, Deep Six is in a knife fight with the Undertow sinking deeper. Topside launches the depth charges from the battered and mangled W.H.A.L.E. The other Moray rams the W.H.A.L.E. and Cutter and Topside fight an Eel and an Undertow. Destro fights off an Eel trying to stop him from releasing the limpet mine. Shipwreck rams the Moray he commandeered into the boat that hit the W.H.A.L.E. and is knocked out and sinks. Cobra Commander watches a live feed from the Eel battling Destro, the Baroness appears on the screen with a knife before the transmission is cut. Shipwreck fights the Lamprey as the Baroness and Destro get back on the sub. The sub is hit by the depth charges and begins to leak. Topside and Cutter find Deep Six in a canopy-less S.H.A.R.C. with Shipwreck on board. Destro begins to thank the Baroness about her rescuing him from the Eel, but she coldly replies that the only reason she saved him was because he was the only one she thought could get the sub back to Scotland. The sub surfaces to find the barely afloat W.H.A.L.E. in their path. The Joes prepare to meet their end. Destro turns the sub away saying there has been enough fighting for one day. Cobra Commander looks on with binoculars and a Tele-Viper asks him if he can see the sub. Cobra Commander replies with a growl. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* The Undertows are actually part of Destro's Iron Grenadiers - why would they assist Cobra against their Laird? |ItemsOfNote1=* '''First appearance': Topside, Undertows * Polly speaks Spanish. |RealWorldRefs1=* The W.H.A.L.E. is marked "PT-109." |Footnotes= }}